Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 4 - Proud Heart Cat Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle On The Table
Cast: * Alice - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob- Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) Transcript: * Proud Heart Cat: Curiouser and curiouser! * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Oh!! * Proud Heart Cat: OH! Oh, I beg your pardon. * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Oh, oh, it’s quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn! * Proud Heart Cat: You see, I was following… * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Rather good, what? Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, turn? * Proud Heart Cat: Please, sir. * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you? * Proud Heart Cat: Well, I’m looking for Bugs Bunny. So, um, if you don’t mind… * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Uh? Oh! * Proud Heart Cat: There he is! I simply must get through! * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Sorry, you’re much too big. Simply impassible. * Proud Heart Cat: You mean impossible? * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: No, impassible. Nothing’s impossible! Why don’t you try the bottle on the table? * Proud Heart Cat: Table? Oh! * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Read the directions, and directly you’ll be directed in the right direction. He he he! * Proud Heart Cat: ‘Drink me’. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked ‘poison’, it’s almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later. * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: I beg your pardon?! * Proud Heart Cat: I was just giving myself some good advice. But… hmm, tastes like oh... cherry tart… custard… pineapple… roast turkey… goodness! What did I do? * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Ho ho ho ho! You almost went out like a candle! * Proud Heart Cat: But look! I’m just the right size! * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Oh, no use! Ha ha ha ha. I forgot to tell you, ho ho ho ho! I’m locked! * Proud Heart Cat: Oh No! * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Ha ha ha, but of course, uh, you’ve got the key, so… * Proud Heart Cat: What key? * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Now, don’t tell me you’ve left it up there! * Proud Heart Cat: Oh, dear! What ever will I do? * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Try the box, naturally. * Proud Heart Cat: Oh! ‘Eat me’. All right. But goodness knows what this will do... wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Whtwhsthswwdthdwd! * Proud Heart Cat: What did you say? * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: I said: ‘a little of that went a long way’! Ha ha ha ha! * Proud Heart Cat: Well, I don’t think it’s so funny! Now- now I shall never get home! (Proud Heart Cat began to crying with a giant tear) * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Oh, come on now. Crying won’t help. * Proud Heart Cat: I know, but I- I- I just can’t help myself! (She crying like big a crybaby) * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Hey, Hey, this won’t do! Bwwsfdfdfbl! Say, this won’t do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop, I say! Oh look! The bottle, the bottle!! * Proud Heart Cat: Oh dear, I do wish I hadn’t cried so much. * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Glpglpglp… Category:Parodies